Imperfections
by candy-quill
Summary: James potter trialed for a murder he didn't commit or did he? Stuck in askaban watching as his life is sucked away from him. A waste of life is a murderer? Read n Review to c if he did murder and who was his victim?


A/N: Just random idea that came about during my ff obsession and having no sibling (younger) of mine own. Read and Review if u like and flame if u don't I shall take them all into account. Poonum or Candy Quill!

Imperfection

"Who did you kill?"

"My sister…"

Sane revelation

Slowly the James Potter stood before the great Albus Dumbledore and admitted to murdering his own sister. The jury of wizards gasped at the fact that a Potter had been accused or murder, an outrage to wizards. They were a good family, pureblood but kind unlike the Malfoy's and to have a murderer in the relation. Slowly he was chained and was being dragged to a cell, number 1815, his age and his dead sisters. Wizards heard the piercing screams that emitted from James as he struggled against the guards.

James turned back and took one last look at his beloved, Lily Evans he had even hoped one day she would be Mrs Potter but that only seemed like a dream now a sheer dream. Lily couldn't help but sob, James eyes were blood shot, dark circles around his once lively eyes and his body was thin and scrawny. Lily looked at her feet, she refused to look at this James and he wasn't a murderer, a good wizard, a good boy. She wiped the tears that trickled down her pale face and within the moment she fainted onto the cold cement floor.

Sirius watched as he saw his best friend being dragged to a prison cell and his girlfriend fainting, quickly he pushed his way through the crowds and scooped up Lily and ran out, hoping to go before reporter arrived. Pushing the large oak doors, he was bombarded by flashes of cameras, microphones, cassette recorder and crowds of Potter fans to enemies. Remus barged his way to Sirius, "Out, out of the bloody way! He yelled his strong voice got the message through, causing every wizard to make a path.

The guards shoved James into his cell, he hit the brick wall and his glasses smashed, leaving deep cuts and slits into his face. He sank to the floor clutching his face as blood dripped down his hands onto the floor. The guards just laughed and left, leaving a broken man in fear. James backed to the wall as he heard the cell door slam, this wasn't what Azkaban was meant to be like, cruelty wasn't the way of wizards He pulled himself up and tried to look at his f ace in the broken mirror above the cheap sink, he saw a blur, his glasses were gone but he had managed before to see clearly, he blinked a few times seeing if maybe it was his eyes. He then let his hands be his eyes, shutting them he touched what stood before him.

Using a rag he felt on the sink he doused it in warm water before mopping up the stale blood and pieces of shattered glass. Still with his eyes closed he sat onto the floor, clenching his fist he hunched his back against the brick wall, angry at the wizards for believing that he murdered his sister. Anna, he grabbed his knees and brought them to him, slowly he cried remembering her black hair and dark brown eyes, the few freckles that scattered across her nose and cheeks. She had been murdered using the Aveda Kedevra, a curse used only by the dark wizards. His father had told him to protect her and he couldn't he had Lily to protect. But who came first, family or the one you love? He felt confused, ashamed, and so ashamed. What was the right choice?

Fear thy conscience a great man had once told James, his fucking grandfather. His conscience was clear wasn't it? Many nightmares plagued James of his sisters tortured body laying on a stone floor, the blood and her bloody face and the piercing screams. Had he killed her? No he told himself, he couldn't she was his…his sister. But there had been stories of sons murdering there whole family just like what Voldermort had done once upon a time. "Who am I, what am I? Who have I become." He screamed out looking painfully at the "blood stained" hands only his eyes could see. Insanity ate away at James, neither love or his life itself could grasp on anymore the Dementors were stronger. They gradually sucked out every living memory, leaving the bloody dark ones remaining. Pitiable screams emitted from cell number 1815 that night.


End file.
